The Alliance of Knowledge
by LMN
Summary: This is for you, Kyra!! ^^ Cody is captured by an old enemy of Izzy. R&R please!!!!!


#Forward: Well, Kyra, It's your turn! A Cody hurt/captured fic, huh? Well, I've never done one of those before but here's my best shot. I hope you like it. ^^ I'm also working on Machineheads's prize, that sad Sora fic I told everyone about, this horror/Halloween fic and a 02 meets 01 thing (since I'm having those two mini contests I've gotten inspired), *avoids being trampled by crazed readers* and the fourth part to the Tropical Island series (yes, I _finally_ got 6 reviews) and some other stories I have floating around in my head, so expect them within the month. (If I'm lucky, writing 5 stories in a few weeks may be a little difficult.) Anyway, no flames and R&R please!  
  
A freaky story: I just got a D-3 a few days ago and was playing with it. Now, I also had an original digivice from about two months ago. When I walked up to my computer and put my D-3 down, my old digivice went blank. It just stopped working! Batteries last longer than that, don't they? I mean, to beat it in two months one would need to shake that little thing 24/7. But there it went. Out with the old. Creepy..... To me, anyway.^^ I mean _think_ about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I own the first English volume of it. I own the best hit parade and movie soundtrack. I own the two digivices and a Gomamaon action figure. But I don't own Digimon. I really wish I did. I'd make a third season and bring the old kids back. ^^ Oh well......  
  
  
  
The Alliance of Knowledge  
  
by M  
  
  
*In the Digiworld*  
  
In one of the areas of the Digital World, untainted by a dark control spire of the Digimon Emperor, was a lovely green meadow, swaying in the wind. Everything was peaceful, no one would have suspected what was about to happen. Like a cat stalking it's prey, a dark mist weaved in and out of the tall grass of the field, collecting in it's center to form a dark, evil digiegg.  
  
The egg, at first glance, look like a normal egg. But when one got a good look at it they would see that it was darker then most, symbolizing that it was the egg of a virus type digimon.  
  
A small crack appeared on the egg's shell, but it quickly became a network of breaks and lines all over the egg's surface. The small object began to rock back and forth, then, without warning, exploded into a shower of shell pieces. What was left when it cleared was a seemingly harmless looking baby digimon, but that was soon to change.  
  
The baby quickly began to evolve. Going from in-training to rookie and so on until he reached his final change. With the cry of "digivolve to....Vademon!" the digimon was fully evolved, and seeking revenge on the person who had destroyed him so long ago.  
  
"Knowledge," he growled under his breath, before melting into the shadows, "You shall be mine."  
  
  
*the real world*  
  
  
"So, are you coming with us, Izzy?" Yolie asked, turning toward the computer room.  
  
"Sure, why not?" the 13-year-old responded, "I'm pretty much free today."  
  
"Great!" Yolie said, excited.  
  
"Guess what?" she asked, stepping into Odiba Elementary's computer room, "Izzy's coming to the Digiworld with us today."  
  
"That's great." Kari said, looking up from the computer and smiling.  
  
"It's good to know your coming with us today, Izzy." Cody said politely.  
  
"Yeah." the older boy responded, "Well, is everyone ready?"  
  
"Sure am!" Davis exclaimed from the corner.  
  
"Well then, digiport open!" Yolie instructed, and in a flash of light, the room was empty.  
  
  
  
Vademon felt it, the presence of knowledge. However, it seemed to be radiating from two different people. Strange. How much had changed since his battle with that boy? Well, one of them had to be the child he was after, he would just have to find out which.  
  
  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
All the attacks hit home. The confused Dokugumon all shook their heads and, after thanking the kids, crawled away.  
  
"Well, that's another area clear." Izzy stated making a note in his computer, "Do you think we have time to take care of another spire?"  
  
"Not me." Cody said, "I have kendo practice with Grandfather. He's already pretty disappointed that I've been missing so many lessons lately."  
  
"Yeah, I promised Mom I'd watch the store for her tonight." Yolie added.  
  
"I guess we should go home then." Kari said.  
  
"If Kari thinks we should go back then I agree with her." Davis interjected.  
  
T.K. shook his head, "Oh, brother...."  
  
"No, actually that's Matt."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
There they were, a group of children. Digidestined. But Vademon didn't recognize any of the to be the boy he was looking for. He did, however notice that the energy of knowledge was coming from the smaller boy standing near the back of the group. The other presence was gone. Perhaps he was just imagining things when he had felt two presences before. That must have been it. There could not possibly be two keepers of knowledge. Very well then, if he could not have the knowledge that had defeated him, he would just have to settle for his successor.  
  
  
  
Cody watched as Izzy and Yolie disappeared into the television. Patiently, he waited his turn to return home.   
  
As Davis, Kari, and T.K. held out their devices to the television, a chill ran up his spine, he felt like he being watched. That suspicion was confirmed when he felt a pressure to the back of his head, and saw Kari turn and gasp before she and the others were engulfed in the digiport's light.  
  
He slowly turned his head, to come face to face with what appeared to be a strange looking digimon with a very large brain.  
  
'O-kay.' he thought. But his surprise turned to fear when he saw that whatever it was had a gun pointed to his head, and no matter what world you were in guns were a bad thing.  
  
"Knowledge, you will come with me." it said.  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked, curious.  
  
The strange digimon smirked, "You're just like the knowledge that came before you, too much curiosity for your own good. I'll fix that. I'm Vademon, not that it will matter to you soon. Now, come with me." he gestured with his gun.  
  
'The knowledge that came before me?' Cody wondered, 'Could this Vademon be referring to Izzy?'  
  
He reluctantly followed Vademn, away from the digiport, and away from the others.  
  
  
  
"Davis! Izzy! T.K.! Yolie!" Kari shouted when the group fell out of the computer, and into a heap on the computer room floor, "Cody! He's in danger!"  
  
Izzy pulled himself up, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Right before I went through the digiport," she explained, "I saw this digimon place a _gun_ up to his head, and as you can see, he's not hear right now showing he's still in the digital world."  
  
Izzy thought for a moment, "What kind of digimon was it?"  
  
"Not one I've ever seen before." Kari answered, "It sorta looked like a stick, with lots of tentacles for legs and a really big brain."  
  
Izzy's eyes widened, recognizing the description, "Vademon."  
  
"Who?" everyone asked.  
  
"Back when I was in the digital world, before you Kari, I was trapped in this alternate dimension. It was ruled by Vademon, who had earlier made me give up my curiosity. I later got it back and Tentomon digivolved into Megakabuterrimon. It was when my crest first glowed." he explained to the kids, "The description you just gave me, Kari, matches Vademon exactly. I wonder how he got back. I thought I destroyed him."  
  
"Well, didn't you tell us that all the digimon that were destroyed when you were digidestined were to be reborn?" Yolie asked, "Maybe he was reborn as well."  
  
"I guess that would make sense. But now we need to concentrate on a way to rescue Cody. Yolie, you've been good friends with Cody, am I correct."  
  
"Right." she confirmed.  
  
"Then you should go over to his place and make up some reason why he's not coming home." He turned to the others, "T.K., Kari you two should go get the others. We need everyone to be here. Vademon can easily defeat the armor digimon, they are just champions. As for you Davis, open the digiport, I'm going to find Cody."  
  
"Not without me your not!" the younger boy steamed.  
  
Izzy sighed, "Fine, Davis. Just don't get in the way."  
  
"Who, me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"..................."  
  
"Davis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Davis."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Digiport open."  
  
"This is going to be harder then I thought."  
  
  
  
Cody found himself suspended in the middle of some sort of strange dimension. The sky, or what he assumed was the sky, was a blackish red color and here and there was a planet of two.  
  
"It's almost as if I'm in the middle of some other universe." he said to himself. But as far as he could see in any direction, there was no way out.  
  
"Do you like my personal dimension, Knowledge?" a voice asked from directly behind him.  
  
Cody spun around in surprise and fright, "Vademon!"  
  
The digimon smiled, "That's right."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Cody asked.  
  
The smile turned to a look of anger, "No questions! I can't stand people who go poking their noses in where they don't belong. That's what got your friend, the boy who came before you, in so much trouble with me before. But his digimon defeated me. So now I will have my revenge on him by taking care of you."  
  
Vaedmon edged toward Cody, who was visibly shaking, "Now..."  
  
Cody shivered.  
  
The digimon held out his hand, "Hand over your curiosity to me."  
  
Cody face-faulted, "Wha..??!??"  
  
Vademon looked annoyed, "Didn't you hear me? Hand it over!"  
  
"But, how-" Cody stopped himself, this digimon gat angry when he asked questions, "I don't understand what you mean when you say that. From what I've been taught, curiosity has no actual physical form. I don't see how I could 'hand it over' as you say."  
  
The digimon sighed, "It's simple. You simply have to say you don't want to know anything anymore. You no longer want the answers. You are completely content to not know what's going on. And you must truly mean it."  
  
"But, I don't think I can do that. I'm not sure it I can truly make myself no longer want to know anything. I don't see how you could have done that to Izzy either." Cody said.  
  
"Well I could." Vademon answered, "Although the circumstances were slightly different."  
  
"Well, I just can't give it up."  
  
Vademon smiled a smile that sent a chill up Cody's spine, "We'll see about that."  
  
The last thing Cody remembered was all the meteors and rocks floating around this strange universe stopping their orbits, and heading right for him.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hello Yolie." Mrs. Hida greeted the girl when she opened the door.  
  
"Good evening, I just want to let you know that the computer club is having a special meeting. It may run late. I just didn't want you to worry if Cody didn't come home until later." Yolie carefully recited her well-rehearsed speech.  
  
"Oh, well...okay. I guess I'll just have to tell his grandfather that he'll be missing this lesson too."  
  
'Oh yeah.' Yolie thought, 'He was supposed to have a lesson today.'  
  
"He's really sorry about that." Yolie assured the woman.  
  
Mrs. Hida smiled, "I know. It's just that lately....... It was nice that you came to tell me. Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome." Yolie said.  
  
'Now.' she thought as she turned and ran towards the school, 'Time to help Cody.'  
  
  
  
"Izzy? Do you know where we're going?" Davis groaned as the pair climbed up yet another mountain hill.  
  
"Better then you. This is where the entrance to Vademon's universe was the last time I was here. This is the first and only place I know where to look for Cody. And stop complaining, I didn't ask you to come." the other boy answered without slowing his pace.  
  
They eventually reached a circular clearing, branching out to three other paths.   
  
Izzy smirked, well, at least there were no sludge signs this time.  
  
"Stay there." he instructed Davis.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if my suspicions are correct, one of us needs to stay topside." Izzy answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Izzy stepped into the clearing and stood in it's middle. Sure enough, the ground began to crack. Izzy braced himself, he sure didn't want to fall down _this_ hole again, but he couldn't think of any other way to get to Vademon's universe.   
  
He heard Davis' shouts of warning as the ground beneath him opened up, and swallowed him into oblivion.  
  
  
  
Davis' first instinct was to go after Izzy. But even he had enough common sense to not jump into a seemingly bottomless pit. He stopped himself and instead, pulled out his D-terminal and typed a message to the others.  
  
  
  
"I'm getting a message from Davis!" Kari called to the others as she, T.K., and all the old digidestined except for Mimi ran down the school hall and into the computer room. Yolie was already in there, preparing for their depart to the digital world.  
  
"It says 'Izzy just fell in to a bottomless pit. He said it was the entrance to this Vademon's universe. Come quick!' signed Davis." she read.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go help him out." Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, open up the digiport you guys!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Hold it, will you?" Yolie asked, irritated, "I need to find out which area they went to. Oh, here it is! In the mountains? Well, ok. Digiport open!"  
  
She, along with the others, held out her digivice and departed for the digiworld.  
  
  
  
What was this? Another presence in his universe? And whoever this was, he or she was radiating the power of knowledge. So he hadn't been imagining things earlier. There truly were two with the power of knowledge. One was this boy, that must mean this other was the one he wanted, and he was heading right for him.  
  
Vademon smirked, this was perfect. Both generations would feel his vengeance.  
  
  
  
Izzy felt as if he had been falling for hours, the light from the opening of the hole had long since disappeared. In reality though, he had been falling for no more then five minutes.  
  
A strange sort of weightless feeling washed over him, and he found himself in a different, but all too familiar dimension. He turned his head, trying to get his bearings, when a familiar sight caught his eye.  
  
To his left floating in and out of debris, was Cody, unmoving.  
  
Panic crossed Izzy's features, "Cody!!" he shouted as he raced to his fallen friend. Halfway there thought he stopped, as he heard a clicking noise and dark, familiar laughter from behind him. He turned to see Vademon, gun pointed right at him.  
  
  
  
"Come on!" Yolie shouted, running up another hill, "Davis' signal is coming from this way!"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" a voice called from the sky.  
  
"Huh?" everyone turned their heads skyward.  
  
They were greeted by the red and green shape of Tentomon, "What are you in this area for? There's no control spire here."  
  
"Were here to help Izzy save Cody." Tai said.  
  
The group quickly explained to the bug-like digimon all that had occurred that day.  
  
"Oh my!" Tentomon exclaimed, "Well, follow me. I know where you need to go. After all, I was with Izzy during his encounter with Vademon."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They all followed Tentomon to the clearing where they met up with Davis.  
  
"What should we do?" Sora asked, "Who knows what we'll see down there. And we don't even have our digimon with us."  
  
"I don't care! I need to help Cody!" Upamon shouted.  
  
The little digimon bounced towards the edge of the hole.  
  
"Wait!!!" everyone shouted but it was too late. The little digimon disappeared into the pit.  
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'll go after him!" Tentomon declared.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll find him and bring him back don't you worry." and with that, Tentomon flew into the hole.  
  
  
  
"Well, you've changed a bit since we last met. It's nice to see you aren't _as much_ of a shrimp as you were." Vademon smirked.  
  
Izzy stared at the digimon, anger in his eyes, "I'd like to say it's nice to see you too, but I've been taught not to lie."  
  
"I thought I would have to settle with just that boy over there, but now that you're here my revenge can be twice as sweet." the digimon laughed as he held out his hand, summoning meteors of all sizes and directing them towards Izzy.  
  
Izzy's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the meteors, but found it difficult since there was no floor or direction to speak of in this dimension. He screamed in pain as he felt something crack in his right arm when one of the flying rocks slammed into it. The assault got worse from there. Rocks of all sizes pummeled his body.   
  
At first there was deep, searing pain all over Izzy screamed out in pain, unable to take it. But after five minutes of this constant torture the pain subsided into a dull, distant throb. He could barely even feel his arms of legs anymore. Everything seemed blurry, and the last thing Izzy remembered was Vademon's insane laughter at his suffering before he gave in to the darkness.   
  
  
  
Cody forced his eyes open. He thought he heard some one screaming. But he couldn't be sure since, man, did he have a headache.  
  
The young boy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and slowly, everything started to come into focus. Vademon, the meteors hitting him from every direction, then now. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, when a distant, bloodied shape came into view. He quickly recognized the crop of read hair on the figure's head.  
  
"Izzy!!" he shouted to his friend.  
  
He started moving towards the older boy.  
  
"Not so fast." a voice said. Cody spun around.  
  
Vademon chuckled, "I'll take care of you first, younger knowledge." he held up the gun and pointed it at Cody.  
  
Cody shut his eyes, preparing for the shot that would end his life, but it never came.   
  
Instead what did come was the shout of "Bubble Blow!" and a very familiar and welcome face.  
  
"Upamon!! Cody shouted, cheerfully, gathering the in-training digimon into his arms.  
  
"Cody!!" his partner replied just as happily.  
  
Cody turned to see Vademon, recovering from the assault of pink bubbles, " I think you need to digivolve."  
  
The yellow creature nodded, "Right."  
  
"Upamon digivolve to.... Armadillomon!!"  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Cody shouted, and the digi-egg of knowledge appeared.  
  
"Armadillmon armor digivolve to....Digmon! The drill of power!"  
  
Vademon stared at his new opponent, a hint of fear in his eyes.  
  
"This is for hurting Cody! Gold Rush!!!" Digmn shouted.  
  
While the two were bust fighting, Cody ran over to where Izzy floated, unmoving. He cringed at Izzy's condition. His right arm was bent at an unusual angle, his school uniform was torn and scraped and his body was cover everywhere with bleeding cuts and bruises.  
  
Cody grabbed the older boy and started shaking him, "Izzy? Please Izzy, wake up!"  
  
The red head, however, did not respond. Upon closer inspection, Cody saw that he wasn't breathing.  
  
"Help! Some one help me!" Cody shouted in vain. No one seemed to be coming. That was, until a welcome figure arrived on the scene.  
  
"Izzy!!" Tentomon shouted, appearing in Vademon's dimension.  
  
"Tentomon, over here!" Cody shouted to the bug digimon, "Izzy's needs help, he's not breathing!!"  
  
Tentomon flew over faster then anyone would have thought possible, "Izzy..." he said tears welling in his huge, green eyes.  
  
"Vademon." Tentomon growled. Despite the fact that outside, he had not changed, Cody knew that inside, Tentomon was a volcano ready to explode.  
  
"Man, would I like to get my super shocker on him." Tentomon said, angrily.  
  
Cody's eyes widened, "That's it!"  
  
Tentomon turned, "What?"  
  
"Use you super shocker on Izzy!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It may be a little crude..."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
"Let me finish! But in hospital's, when people's hearts stop beating, they use jolts of electricy to start them up again. I learned that from Joe."  
  
Tentomon sounded hopeful, "Well, here goes nothing. Super Shocker!!"  
  
The bug digimon releaced his lightning attack on Izzy's unmoving form. The boy's body jolted upon the impact, but otherwise remained the same.  
  
"Again!" Cody shouted.  
  
"Super Shocker!!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Again!!"  
  
"Super Shocker!!"  
  
"Again!!"  
  
"Super Shocker!!!"  
  
Upon the third time, Izzy began to groan and move his head, "Ugghhh.... Tentomon, watch where you aim that thing."  
  
"Izzy!!" Cody shouted, happily.  
  
"Your alive!!" Tentomon said, flying into the red haired boy's arms.  
  
"Ow!! Watch it! My right arms broken." Izzy cried, wincing in pain.  
  
"Sorry." the bug apologized.  
  
"Now, I think you need to join the fight."  
  
"Right. Tentomon digivolve to....Kaubuterrimon!!!"  
  
Kauterrimon left to join with Digmon in the battle, "Electro Shocker!"  
  
The battle seemed to go back and forth, no side holding the upper hand for too long. Vademon finally turned the tide in his favor when he called forth a huge asteroid belt, sending it hurling at the pair of insect digimon.  
  
"Kabuterrimon! No!" Izzy shouted. Suddenly, he felt a warmness in his chest, one he hadn't felt for nearly three years now. Cody turned to see Izzy enveloped in a orb of purple light.  
  
"Kabuterrimon digivolve to.... Megakabuterrimon!!"  
  
"Horn Buster!!!"  
  
"Not this time!" Vademn shouted. He sent forth a pair of planet's heading for Megakabuterrimon and Digmon. The two were sent back from the force of the impact.  
  
'No!' Izzy thought.  
  
'They can't give up now.' Cody thought, pleading for Digmon to get up.  
  
A yellow light formed around Cody, and joined with Izzy purple aura. The colors mised and shot out towards Digmon and Megakabuterrimon.  
  
  
"Megakabuterrimon....Digmon.....digivolve into.........  
  
the two digimon turned into data, and refomatted themselves into a single digimon. It looked like digmon, only it had Megakabuterrimon's horn and wings instead of drills  
  
......Megadigmon!!!"  
  
  
"What is this?!" Vademon demanded.  
  
"Woah...." both Izzy and Cody said, staring in awe at this new, melded digimon.  
  
"Your through, Vademon." Megadigmon said, in a voice that seemed to be both Digmon's and Megakabuterrimon's, "Drill Horn!!" he unleashed a huge, electrified drill at the other digimon.  
  
"Noo!!" Vademon shouted, "Not again!!"  
  
The drill hit it's target head on.  
  
"You'll pay for this, knowledge, both of you!!" were his last words before he disintegrated into digital data.  
  
"Forget it, Vademon." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll never win against knowledge." Cody stated.  
  
They turned to the de-digivolved Tentomon and Armadillomon, "Let's go home."  
  
  
Epilouge:  
  
After the talk of Izzy being attacked by a wild dog had died down, everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Cody was forgiven for ignoring kendo, and everyone continued to help save the digital world.  
  
But deep in the digital world, there still hangs a dark mist, creeping around, gathering power, and thinking of revenge...  
  
  
  
Afterward: Did you like? Did you like? I know it didn't focus around Cody as much as I would have wanted it to, but I thought it was good. This is a one-shot story. So anyone who wants a sequel, you can write one on your own. You have my permission, just let me know. I did kind of leave this with room for a follow up. Hope you liked it and congrats again Kyra!! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
